The Best Days of Our Lives
by bkswildest
Summary: John Cena, his cousin and his best friends go through high school having to deal with balancing football and academics as well as dating. What could possibly happen to them? Pairings include JohnTrish, DaveChristy, MattAshley and more.
1. The Year Begins

**A/N: **I don't own any of this except for some OCs which will appear in later chapters. This is a fic that focuses on when some guys were in high school and this is basically what they go through- dating, breakups, fights, lousy teachers, etc. Please read and review.

The sun was still strong when Coach Vince McMahon decided to end practice for the Oak Valley Raiders. The team had been practicing since the early morning when players showed up to lift weights for an hour before going over some formations and plays. The team had then began a light scrimmage on the field as Vince had to try to replace fifteen starters who graduated in June. One of those starters had been the star running back Orlando Jordan, who had gotten a scholarship to play for Miami. Vince had decided to replace Orlando Jordan with John Cena, who had played linebacker, running back and center before.

"Dad, have you decided on who's going to replace Orlando Jordan at running back?" Assistant Coach Shane McMahon, who was also Vince's son ask.

"Oh Shane, uh yes Cena will be running back," Vince said.

"Coach McMahon, have you decided on John Layfield's replacement at defensive tackle?" Assistant Coach Paul Levesque, Vince's son in law asked.

"Tell Lashley he will be the starter," Vince said, looking over his clipboard.

Meanwhile John Cena, Marc Predka, Dave Batista and Matt Hardy continued to talk with each other on the side. John had been the starting center last year and he played sparingly at linebacker and running back. He was also the most popular guy in the school and the one almost every girl wanted. His cousin Marc played linebacker and fullback last year but didn't play much because of the seniors in front of him. Dave was John's best friend and played offensive guard and defensive lineman but also didn't play much last year because of the seniors in front of him. Matt was another of John's friends and he played strong safety last year and some wide receiver.

"So who you think is going to be starting this year?" Marc asked.

"I guess me and John are going to play line this year," Dave said.

"What makes you think that Dave?" Matt asked.

"Well because practically the entire line from last year except for John graduated," Dave said.

"Yeah but who's gonna be running back?" John asked as Shane McMahon blew a whistle and all the players went back to where Shane was standing.

"Alright, listen up. Our first game is in two weeks and nobody knows who is going to start yet. That is why I will name the offensive starters and Coach Levesque will name the defensive starters," Shane said, looking down at a paper. "Alright, left tackle Barnes, left guard Henry, center Masters, right guard Batista, right tackle Miller, quarterback Michaels, running back Cena, fullback Thomas, wide receiver London, split end Kendrick, tight end Predka," Shane said.

"Damn, I'm playin' running back?" John asked, stunned.

"What the fuck man? I'm playing on the right side of the line?" Dave asked, also stunned.

"Shit, I gotta play tight end?" Marc asked, disappointed at his position.

"On defense, left end Butler, tackle Lashley, tackle Masters, right end Granger, weak-side linebacker Gordon, middle linebacker Predka, strong-side linebacker Stevens, cornerback Noble, free safety Kidman, strong safety Hardy, cornerback Helms," Coach Levesque said.

"How the hell am I going to play both positions?" Marc asked, disappointed that he had to play tight end and linebacker.

"Dude relax, I'm probably gonna have to do a lot of shit," John whispered.

"Playing safety won't be too bad for me," Matt said, thinking about how he was going to hit some people so hard they wouldn't get up.

"Oh well, you guys heard there's a party at Van Dam's house tonight?" Dave asked.

John, Marc and Matt nodded. Van Dam was the name of the biggest stoner in the school, Rob Van Dam. Everytime he had a party, Dave, John, Marc and Matt always went. Rob always managed to get at least three kegs of beer in addition to several 18 racks of beer. While he got Keystone Light, which wasn't that good, John, Marc, Dave and Matt didn't mind because it was still beer. Besides, that meant there were going to be a lot of good looking girls at Rob's party later. Of course, a party at Rob's house also featured Rob rolling up joints and smoking them with whoever was around. At the end of these parties, Rob would always end up stoned and drunk.

"Yeah, I heard Ashley is going to be there," Matt said, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Dude, you should just tell her how you feel," John said, rolling his eyes.

"John, I know you like Trish man just talk to her," Marc said.

"Guys, I don't wanna hear about which cheerleaders you guys like," Dave said.

"Yo man, it's obvious you like Christy," John said, as Dave blushed furiously.

Just then, Coach Vince McMahon walked up to where everyone was huddled up. "You heard what positions you're playing, now go and practice!" Vince yelled.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I gotta play linebacker and tight end," Marc said.

"Son, go ask Coach," John said, as he left with Dave to join the offensive side.

"Coach, I'm supposed to play tight end and middle linebacker," Marc said, going up to Coach McMahon to find out what he was supposed to do.

"Oh er, practice with the offense for a while then go to defense," Vince said.

Marc nodded and went over to where Shane was talking to the offense. Apparently, they would run a lot, which meant he would have to most likely block for his cousin John. Shane also said how they would need to practice passing in case they were losing and needed to make a comeback. Apparently, the team would run an offense that featured a lot of running but there would also be plenty of short passes and maybe a few long bombs. Of course, most of those long bombs would be for either Paul London or Brian Kendrick, since they ran faster than Marc. Once Shane was done, the team began an unofficial first team offense against the first team defense.

"Hey Marc, I know you're going to be the starting middle linebacker but you're going to take a few reps on offense then move ok?" Shane asked, placing a hand on Marc's shoulder.

"Yeah, I got no problems with that," Marc said.

"Alright, offense huddle up around me," Shane yelled as everyone on the offense huddled around him. "First play to run is Overload Right," Shane said, calling for a play where John would get a toss then immediately run right. Marc and the fullback Grady Thomas would follow him and help block defenders so John could run free.

After another hour or so of practice, it was almost 6 so Coach Vince McMahon decided to end practice. Their first game was against Franklin High and the team from Franklin was always known for being small. Last year, his team had crushed Franklin High 50-0 and sent several players from Franklin to hospitals because of tackles. This year figured to be no different, his team was still bigger than Franklin High. Besides their linebackers were all around 190 pounds while John Cena was a muscular 220 pounds. There was no way those guys could tackle him. Heck, he was even bigger than some of their linemen, Vince thought as the team went into the locker room.

"Yo guys, we gonna eat at the same spot tonight?" John asked, once he, Marc, Matt and Dave were done taking a shower and putting on their clothes.

"Yeah, I love the burgers that Jeff makes," Marc said with a dreamy look on his face.

Just then, Coach Shane McMahon came up to where John was. "Hey John, someone said to give this to you," Shane said, giving John an envelope.

"Dude, read that shit aloud," Matt said, looking at the envelope.

"Yo let me get my ass dressed first," John said, changing into shorts.

"Whoa, no shirt man?" Marc asked.

"Marc, did you just look at your cousin while he was changing?" Dave asked.

"Nah yo, I glanced over once he put on his shorts," Marc said, putting on a t-shirt.

"Alright, whatever you say dude," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yo you fools wanna know what the hell this is?" John asked, holding the envelope.

"YEAH," Marc, Dave and Matt shouted simultaneously.

John sighed and looked at his name written on top of the envelope. "Whoever gave this to me is a girl," he said, taking out a letter.

"No shit it's a girl who wrote that," Marc said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah man, guys don't go around writing letters to other guys," Dave said.

John looked at Dave after he said that. "Dude, you are weird," he said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, this is a letter from Trish," he said, opening the letter. He read the letter to himself then stuffed it into his pocket.

"Dude, what did it say?" Matt asked.

"I ain't gonna tell ya," John said.

"Oh come on, tell us a little," Dave said.

"Yo man, if you ain't gonna tell them you could tell me," Marc said.

"Alright, alright, look Trish just says she thinks that I'm really good looking and she wants to hang out with me sometime," John said.

"Whoa, looks like someone has a crush on John," Dave said, smirking.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," John said as he left the locker room with the other guys. They walked out back where their cars were parked. Then John saw Trish standing off to the side. "Uh give me a second guys," he said, walking over to Trish.

"I wonder what's going to happen between them," Matt said, watching John.

"Knowing John, he's probably going to do something stupid," Marc said.

"Hey Trish, what are you doing here?" John asked, staring at Trish. Once he saw the outfit she was wearing, he couldn't stop staring. She was wearing really short shorts and a tank top that barely went down to her stomach.

"Oh hey John, I was waiting for you," she said, staring at his naked upper body. "Hey, what's wrong with you, you're not wearing a shirt," she said, placing a hand on his chest.

"There's no law with not wearing a shirt out in public," he said, as his insides melted with Trish's hand on his chest.

"Yeah, but you're going to get all the ladies jealous," she said.

"Well, I don't see any problem with that," he said.

"John, did you read the letter I sent you?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Of course I did and I think it's a great idea. In fact, me and the guys are going to grab something to eat right now then we're going to check out the party that's going on at Rob's house later on tonight. Maybe you could join us?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"John, I would love to join you," she said, smiling.

"Great, how did you get here?" he asked.

"Uh, I walked here since I live around fifteen minutes from here," she said.

"Oh, you could get into my car," he said.

"I'd love to do that," she said, grabbing his hand.

John led her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled at him then got in. John got in through the driver's side and opened the windows to the car. Once he turned on the engine, rap music began blaring through the speakers. John lowered the volume, turned on the AC then he looked at Trish. "Looking good today Trish," he said, as Tupac played in the background.

"Thanks a lot John," she said, blushing furiously.

"Are you going to be a cheerleader again this year?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you know what your playing yet?" she asked.

"Running back, some linebacker and maybe center," he said.

"That's really good John. I think you'll be good," she said.

"Thanks Trish," he said, pulling into a restaurant.

"Oh this is where we're going to be eating?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah, me and my boys like this place," he said.

"I love the burgers they make here," she said.

"Alright, let's go get something good to eat then check out the party," he said.

**A/N:** So how was it? Next chapter: Rob's party.


	2. A Crazy Party with beer and weed

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay, I got caught up with a lot of stuff but mostly it was guy stuff you know, trash talking and all that. Chapter Two- Rob throws a party featuring cheap beer and pot. Read and review. Thanks.

John and Trish walked into the restaurant holding hands. They sat down at a table and watched as Dave, Matt and Marc sat down at a table near them. "I can't believe those guys are watching us like that," John said, looking through the menu.

"Guys are into gossip just like us but they don't do it as much," Trish said, smiling at John.

"Uh Trish, I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to uh maybe see a movie or something tomorrow?" John asked.

"John, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um yeah, pretty much," he stammered, looking at her.

Trish stared at John and noticed that he was really embarrassed. But the guy she had been dreaming about for a long time had just asked her out. "I'd love to go and do something with you tomorrow John," she said, smiling at him.

"That's great, uh I have practice tomorrow from 10 until 3 so I guess I could meet up with you around 3:30 or something," he said.

"Do you even know what we're going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Um, I was actually going to think about it later on," he said.

"Hey, I have an idea," she said, as he indicated for her to continue. "We could go to the mall tomorrow and just hang around there then go get something to eat real quick."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," he said as their food arrived.

"You know, I could just wait for you once practice is over," she said.

"Yeah, that would work," he said, eating his cheeseburger and fries combo.

"Yo you lovebirds gonna hurry up over there?" Marc asked from the other table.

"Dude, shut the hell up," John said, finishing his food.

"Come on man, party's in like ten minutes," Matt said, looking at his watch.

"Who gives a crap," Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah man, Rob's gonna be so fucking stoned when we get there anyway," Dave said.

"That guy is always stoned don't matter if its during class or something," John said, causing Trish to laugh. "What? You should see him," he whispered to Trish.

"I know, it's just that you're funny," she said, giggling.

"Yeah, I really try sometimes," he said, before Matt spoke.

"Alright, we're all done. Let's go to that party," Matt said.

"Dude, we gotta pay for all the food first," Dave said just as the manager came by and told them that their meal was free.

"Okay, I guess that means they want us to do good this year," John said.

"Wow, when I come in here with the girls they never do that," Trish said.

"You mean when you and the other cheerleaders come in?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, this never happens to us," Trish said.

"That's because we're special and they know if we ain't fed, we can't play," John said.

Trish laughed and smacked John lightly on the arm. "You do have a point."

"Alright, come on I wanna drink some beer," Marc said.

"Fine, we'll get going already," Matt said.

"Hey John, don't get too wasted alright man?" Dave said.

"Dude, you were the one puking all over Rob's yard last time," John said.

"Whatever John," Dave said, getting up from his seat.

"John's right you know, I remember you puking," Marc said.

"Man, you were so wasted I can't believe you remember Dave puking. Do you even remember when you tried to make out with me?" Matt asked.

"Okay, that was a little more than I wanted to know," Trish said, getting up.

"Let's go to the damn party already and get trashed," John said.

"John, how are you going to get home later?" Trish asked.

"Oh I was planning to drop off my car at my house then go," John said.

"Dude lives like five minutes away from Rob," Marc said.

"I didn't know that," Trish said.

"Can we get going already?" Matt asked yet again.

"Alright, we gonna leave dude," John said, walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with ya later at Rob's house," Marc said, going toward his car.

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys later," John said, grabbing Trish's hand.

"Dude, those guys are so in love with each other," Matt said to Dave.

"Man, you just wish you and Ashley were like that," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

"You know I have a feeling you dream about Christy every night before you sleep," Matt said jokingly as he got into his car. "Oh wait, don't tell me you seriously dream about her," he said, looking at Dave, who was blushing furiously.

"Of course not Matt, uh I'll see you at the party later!" Dave said, giving a small wave before he got into his car and drove away.

"John, your friends are something else," Trish said, getting into his car.

"I know, they're weird and crazy like that," he said.

"So John where do you live?" Trish asked.

John told her his address as he reached his house. "Um yeah, I guess we're going to walk over to Rob's place and get drunk."

"John, are you going to get really drunk?" Trish asked, getting out of the car.

"Nah, of course not. I'll have a few drinks or something," John said, holding Trish's hand.

"Wait, John, there's something I want to do before going to the party," Trish said, leaning forward to kiss him passionately. John eagerly returned her kiss and they stopped after a few minutes. "I just wanted to do that now because I'm afraid I might kiss you while I'm drunk and kissing you while being drunk wouldn't have been the same."

"I understand Trish, uh so what does that make us?" he asked.

Trish looked at John and slapped his arm playfully. "You're silly you know that? It means that we're a couple!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

"Alright, let's go check out that stoner's party," he said, kissing her again.

John and Trish walked over to Rob's house holding hands and they got there in ten minutes. Dave, Matt and Marc were already standing nearby waiting for them. Once John and Trish got close to the other guys, Trish decided to shock them and she kissed John. He was shocked at first but he realized what she was doing and kissed her back passionately. Meanwhile, Dave, Matt and Marc stared at John and Trish in disbelief. They sighed and waited for them to finish kissing so they could go get drunk at Rob's and possibly meet the girls they had been dreaming of. Finally, John and Trish separated then walked up to them.

"About time you two finished kissing," Marc said, slapping hands with John.

"So let's show these guys how to party," Dave said, slapping hands with John.

"I can't wait to see Ashley again," Matt said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Man, check that out yo. Rob's already stoned and he got mad people passed out on the front porch," John said, looking at the porch where Rob was sitting holding a joint.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Rob said, once they walked over to his porch. He nodded then continued to smoke from his joint. "Yeah, um, there's beer pong inside, a few kegs and beer in the fridge. Go ahead and drink up," he said, taking another hit from his joint.

"Man, give me that shit," Matt said, taking a hit off Rob's joint.

"Dude, I didn't know you were into that shit," John said, as he stepped inside Rob's house with  
Trish and the guys. Once they stepped inside, one of the cheerleaders came up to them.

"Hey you guys," she said, as John recognized her as Candice Michelle. "Oh hey Trish," she said, once she saw Trish standing with John.

"What's going on Candice," John said, wrapping an arm around Trish's shoulder.

"Nothing much really, just hanging out with the girls," Candice said, looking over the guys. "So you and Trish are dating now?" she asked John.

"Yeah, we just hooked up not too long ago," John said.

"Hey Candice, can you tell me where the other girls are?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah, they're by the couch," Candice said as Matt, Dave and Marc walked off. "You know John, if you want, you could just be with me any day. I'll make all your dreams come true and make you feel ways no one else can," she said, getting extremely close to John.  
"Okay, it was nice talking to you Candice, we'll see you later," Trish said, dragging him into the kitchen where they took two beers out of the fridge. "I can't believe that god damn slut Candice just tried to flirt with you even though I was there," she said.

"Look baby girl, the guys told me stories about Candice before they left. They said she slept with a lot of the guys on the team. You know I love you Trish so there's nothing to worry about. I would never go to Candice," John said.

Trish hugged John tightly and kissed him. "Let's go play some beer pong," she said, as they walked over to the beer pong table and played against two kids they didn't know.

"You want to have the first drink and I'll have the one after?" Trish asked, preparing to shoot a ping pong ball with her right hand.

"Yeah sure," John said as Trish threw the ball and missed the other team's cups.

"Baby girl, let me show you how it's done," John said, throwing a ball into one of the other team's cups. "See? It's really easy," he said, smiling.

"Shut your mouth Cena," Trish said, shooting the ball into the last cup. "Ha, how did you like that shot?" she asked, smirking.

"That was really good baby girl," John replied as they waited for their next opponents.

After narrowly losing that game of beer pong by one cup, Trish and John walked around the house, grabbing two more beers as they walked. They saw Matt and Ashley sitting on a couch smoking a joint with Rob. John and Trish laughed at them then noticed Dave and Christy making out in a corner of the room. With a shrug, John and Trish continued to walk around then they found Marc passed out after chugging ten cans of beer. John tried to wake him up but it didn't work. Trish laughed as John did everything possible to make Marc wake up but he was out cold. Finally John and Trish shrugged and went out to the back porch where they were alone.

"So you like the party so far?" John asked.

"Eh, it's better than the other ones since I'm with you," Trish said.

"That's nice for you to say that," he said, finishing his beer.

"Hey, you wanna just leave now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad tonight," he said.

"Same here, I didn't drink too much," she said.

"You know, a part of me wants to see what happens to the guys though," he said.

"John, if you want to drink more, then go ahead," she said.

"Thanks a lot Trish," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her inside where they saw Rob trying to chug beer while stoned. John laughed at this then finished his beer and went to get another one. Trish was still drinking her beer so John didn't get her another one. Along the way, John saw Matt and Ashley making out, Dave and Christy were somewhere and Marc was still passed out cold.

"John, when is the first game of the season?" Trish asked.

"Oh, we're at home playing Franklin High," John said.

"That should be an easy game," she said, thinking about the recent blowouts.

"Yeah, I'm also like bigger than most of their team," he said, drinking more beer.

An hour later, John was done drinking. "You want to go back now?" he asked Trish.

"Sure, let's go back to your place," she said.

A/N: Yep, Keystone Light is awesome, especially when that's what you drink at frat parties. Chapter 3- The aftermath of the party, John and Trish talk.


	3. A Talk among Lovers

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my late grandmother, who's up in heaven watchin' me right now with a big smile on her face. Love you too.

John looked at Trish stunned. "Uh, why do you want to go back to my place?"

"Oh that's because I don't want to wake my parents," she said.

John nodded and held her hand as they walked out. Along the way, they saw several kids passed out after smoking joints and drinking. They also noticed Marc had woke up but he had left the party. Dave and Christy were now talking to each other and it was obvious both of them were really drunk. Meanwhile, Matt and Ashley were extremely drunk and they were leaving the party. John saw Rob out front smoking again and slapped hands with Rob as he walked off with Trish. It was now almost midnight and John had to wake up early for practice tomorrow. Then he was going to go on a date with Trish after practice. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"John, what are you thinking about?" Trish asked.

"Oh, um I was thinking about tomorrow," John said.

"Let me guess, you can't wait to go on a date with me," she said.

John looked up stunned once she said date. "Uh, well I don't know if I would be willing to call tomorrow a date," he said, blushing.

"Okay, John just relax. It's a date man, its not like we're going to have sex," she said.

"Whoa, I never said anything about having sex," he said, raising his hand in surrender.

"John relax, I know you didn't say anything about having sex. It's just I know all guys want to have sex at some point and well I feel the same way. I want to have sex but I want to do it when I'm ready and with the man I love," she said, hugging him.

"I can't wait for the day that happens," he said, with a dreamy look on his face.

Trish looked at John shocked at first but she thought of a way to use it against him. "John, is all you think about sex? I mean I don't know if I want to be with a guy who only thinks about sex all the time. The guy I want to be with has to be a romantic and he knows how to treat women, instead of focusing on getting into their pants," she said smiling.

John looked at Trish and realized he had said the wrong thing to her and now he had to convince her that he was really her dream guy. "Trish, I guess I messed up back there and gave you the wrong impression. Look, if you don't want to have sex just yet, fine I respect that and I'm not going to do anything that you don't want to do. I just hope you can forget what I said because I'm going to sure as hell do everything I can to make you happy," he said, looking at her.

Trish thought about John's words and she realized it was sweet but he had taken her seriously while she was joking with him. "Hey John, I was kidding and you thought I was serious. I wouldn't have kissed you earlier if I didn't think you were the right guy for me," she said, kissing him again. "John, I'm just wondering though. You're easily the most popular guy in school now and you could have gotten any girl you want. Why me?"

"Trish, I think you're really pretty, you're not full of crap like most of the other cheerleaders especially Candice and you're easily approachable unlike some of those other bitches in the school who won't talk to certain guys because of this shit or that shit. You're right, I may be the most popular guy in school but there's no way I want to be with a girl who's full of herself and lets all that popularity shit get to their fucking head. You're that type of girl Trish. There's no doubt that you're one of the most popular girls in the school but you get along with everyone. I like that 'cause I'm like that myself. There's a lot of people I get along with and most of them ain't even jocks," he said.

"You know John, that was really good but it didn't answer my question," she said.

"Well then, you're pretty, you're down to earth, you're cool and I had the biggest feelings for you for so long but I didn't know how you felt. So once you gave me the chance to possibly reveal my true feelings for you, I decided to act," he said.

"Okay I guess you answered my question now," she said, as they reached John's house.

"Come on, let's go around the back," he said, taking her around the back.

John led Trish to the back where there was a ladder set up. Trish climbed the ladder and went into an empty bedroom, which she presumed was John's. A few seconds later John climbed into the room then shut the window so he could turn on the air conditioner. John went into the bathroom down the hall and came back three minutes later. Trish then went into the bathroom once John came out and when she was done, she came back to John's room. She changed into one of his boxers and t-shirts while he turned around then she got into his bed. Once she got in, John took off all his clothes except for his boxers and got into bed with her. Trish waited until John was in bed before she leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

John woke up the next morning and glanced over at his alarm clock. Damn, he had less than an hour to get ready for practice. He tried to get up but stopped when he heard someone moaning in his bed. He looked and saw Trish sleeping with her head against his shoulder. "Hey Trish, I got to get ready for practice," he said, shaking her gently.

Trish moaned again and rolled over. "What did you say John?" she mumbled.

John was getting dressed when he heard Trish mumble and he suddenly had an idea. "Trish, did I tell you how great you were in bed last night?"

"WHAT!" Trish screamed before John silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Look Trish, I was kidding. I need you to wake up though so I can get ready for practice then I'll meet up with you later," he whispered.

Trish nodded and John helped her get out of the house through the ladder. Once Trish had left, John brushed up in the bathroom then grabbed something quick to eat before he left his house to go to football practice. He left the house, got into his car, turned on the engine, lowered all the windows and began blaring rap music through the speakers. Ten minutes later, John parked his car in the stadium parking lot and got out of his car. He went into the locker room where most of the team was changing into their uniforms. John saw Marc, Matt and Dave changing then went over to them. Apparently, Marc, Matt and Dave had a little too much to drink last night and they were all hung over.

"Hey what's up John," Marc said, slapping hands with John.

"Yo ya all hung over like crazy," John said, addressing Dave, Matt and Marc.

"John, you don't even have to remind me," Matt said, rubbing his forehead.

"So what happened to you last night?" Dave asked.

"Dude, I left the party with Trish, saw this motherfucker passed out," John said, pointing to Marc. "Then I saw this motherfucker leaving with Ashley," he said, pointing to Matt "and I saw Rob stoned and drunk then I saw this motherfucker making out with Christy," he said, pointing to Dave.

"I'm assuming you didn't drink as much as I did?" Marc asked.

"Your ass was passed out cold man. I tried to wake your ass up every fucking way possible but I couldn't man. I had a few drinks," John said.

"What happened between you and Trish after the party?" Matt asked.

"Nothin' much man, we just had a nice long talk walking back to my place. She was going into some deep shit man but I think I did good. Then we slept together," John said.

"Whoa John, two questions. First of all what the hell do you mean she was going into some deep shit and did you fuck her?" Dave asked.

"Okay, she wanted to know why I was dating her and not some slut like Candice. And no, she didn't want to have sex just yet so I respected her wishes," John said.

"Dude, at least you two got something going," Matt said.

"Oh shit like you're too scared to face Ashley again," Marc said.

"Wait, so what happened between you and Ashley?" Dave asked.

"Nothing much man, we smoked a few blunts with Rob then we drank till we were fucked up. Then she started to make out with me," Matt said.

"Shit, I could see why you're kinda scared to see her again," Marc said.

"Whatever man, after this fucking practice is over I got a date with Trish," John said.

"You lucky ass son of a bitch," Marc said, staring at John with a smile. "You're going to be the star of the team, you're dating one of the hottest girls in the whole school and you're also the most popular guy in the school," he said.

John shook his head and the guys went out to practice. They had a scrimmage for four hours before they finished the practice by lifting weights. Once practice was over, John quickly got into one of the showers and took a long, nice shower. He got out and began to dry off from the shower. While his friends Dave, Matt and Marc looked at him with confused looks on their faces, John ignored them as he changed into jean shorts, boxers and his shoes. John looked at his phone and saw it was only 3:23 so there was still plenty of time before he was supposed to meet Trish and go out with her. John went to the bathroom quickly then came back out and put on his fitted Boston Red Sox hat.

"Yo I'll see you guys tomorrow," John said, slapping hands with Dave, Matt and Marc. He then grabbed his wifebeater and t-shirt and walked outside to the parking lot where Trish was standing in cut-off jean shorts, flip flops and a tank top. "Thank you God!" John whispered, looking up at the sky.

"Hey John, you ready to go?" Trish asked, hugging him.

"Yeah, come on baby girl," he said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks John," she said, getting into the car.

John got into the driver's side and turned on the engine right after he opened all the windows. Rap music began to blare loudly from the stereo so John lowered the volume a little. He began driving and once he reached the parking lot exit, he turned to Trish. "So what do you want to eat later?"

Trish looked at John surprised. "You know John, we didn't even go to the mall yet and you're already talking about dinner? That is something else you know," she said.

"Hey, I can't help it. Practice was hard and we didn't have any breaks to eat," he said.

"How was practice today John?" she asked.

"The scrimmage was decent considering that I ran the ball a lot. You know, I actually thought I would play center or something this year but I was surprised when Coach said I was going to play running back. Then lifting was nothing," he said.

"Yeah but last year's back was a jerk," she said, thinking about Orlando Jordan.

"He seemed pretty cool to me," he said, focusing on the road ahead.

"Maybe he was cool to the guys on the team but he acted like a jerk to most of the kids in the school and he acted like he ran the place," she said.

"Yeah, so um, what are you planning to get at the mall?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Nothing much, maybe pick up a few shirts or skirts or something if I really like them. I might check out the new movies and stuff," she said, turning to look at John. "How about you?"

"Eh I don't know. If there's a hat I like, I might pick it up. Something I really want to get is a Dwayne Wade jersey but I don't know if they got it and I don't know the cost," he said.

"What's your favorite teams?" she asked.

"I grew up from around here so I like the Red Sox in baseball, the Patriots in football and the Celtics in basketball," he said, turning into the mall parking lot.

"Ill, the Blue Jays could beat the Red Sox any day, the Raptors are way better than the Celtics and I don't really have a favorite football team," she said.

"So it's safe for me to say you grew up in Toronto or near there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm proud of where I'm from," she said.

John nodded and parked his car. Of course everyone was proud of the place they came from. That was something that was never going to change. "I think a lot of people are proud of where they came from. If someone said something insulting to me about Boston, then I'm going to beat them up."

Trish smiled at John as he got out of the car and opened the door for her. She held hands with him and stared into his eyes. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted him to know. "John, I love you so much," she said, kissing him passionately.

John was surprised at first and he kissed her back with the same amount of passion. "I love you too," he said, ending their kiss. He smiled at her then wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders and they walked into the mall.

**A/N:** Really, how was it? Please review and in the next chapter, Marc and John get a surprise.


	4. A Surprise

**A/N:** Yeah, I don't own anything. Please read and review.

Over three hours later, John and Trish left the mall. John was carrying four bags full of Trish's stuff and a bag that had his new Boston Red Sox hat and black, white and red Dwayne Wade Miami Heat jersey inside. Once they reached John's car, he dropped off everything in the trunk of the car then opened the door for Trish to get inside. She smiled at him and got into his car as John walked around the car and went into the driver's side of the car. He entered the car, turned on the engine and rolled down all the windows again just as rap music began to play from the speakers again. As he changed gears, he glanced over at Trish.

"So where you want to go eat?" he asked.

"Hmm, I want to eat something that isn't too formal," she said, thinking for a second. "I know, let's go eat at Taco Bell."

John looked at Trish and shrugged. "Aight, if that's what ya wanna eat," he said, turning into the parking lot of a Taco Bell. He parked the car and they got out, walked into the restaurant then went to order their food from the person behind the counter.

"I can't even remember the last time I ate at Taco Bell," Trish said, taking a bite from her food.

"Hmm, this is different from eating burgers and stuff," John said.

"Wow, that was so obvious John," she said, giggling softly.

"I just wish the damn year would start," he said, finishing his burrito.

"Why? It means you have to go through classes and all that," she said, finishing her taco.

"Still, it's senior year and the teachers shouldn't be too hard since they know we're about to graduate soon and all that," he said.

"Yeah, but I heard Bischoff and Coachman are really hard teachers," she said.

"Well, if they want to be dicks and screw us over, then there's nothing we can really do other than to try and shit," he said.

"So John, where are you going for college?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure yet but I'm most likely going to Boston College," he said.

"Hey, that's where I want to go too!" she squealed.

"Oh man, this means I go to the school I want to go to, I'm going to be there with the girl I love and I'm gonna be a star football player there," he said.

Trish laughed lightly as they got up and left the restaurant. "John, keep dreaming and it may happen to you one of these days."

"Hey, I did get a scholarship from there," he said.

"Oh really? They want you that bad?" she asked.

"Of course they do. I'm a good player," he said.

Trish sighed as she got into his car. He joined her and over ten minutes later, he had pulled up in front of her house. She got out of the car and John helped her carry the bags to the front door. "Uh John, you could leave them here you know."

"Nah girl, let me carry them to your room," he said, going into the house with her bags as she opened the door for him. She led him up to her room and he placed the bags on the floor.

"I really had a good time tonight John," she said, grabbing his hand. "Maybe we should do this another time," she said, kissing him passionately.

John broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, we could definitely do this again," he said, giving her a small piece of paper. "Call me up," he said before leaving.

Trish smiled and waved as John left. She opened the paper and programmed his number into her phone. "I cannot believe he just did that," she said, just as her sister Melissa came in.

"Trish, who was that really hot guy you were with?" Melissa asked, sitting down on Trish's bed.

"Oh that was John," Trish said, putting some of her clothes in her closet.

"Are you two dating or something?" Melissa asked, curious.

"Uh, we're a couple now actually," Trish said.

"Oh wow, both of you look so cute together!" Melissa squealed.

John drove back to his house and went through the front door to his room. So far everything was perfect for him. He walked into his room and his phone began to ring. Looking down at the caller ID, he saw it was from Marc. "Yo what's good," he said, picking up.

"Yo John, just got back from your date with Trish?" Marc asked.

"Yeah bro, took her to the mall then went with her to eat at Taco Bell," John said.

Marc laughed on the other end of the phone. "Taco Bell? Dude that's not exactly the most romantic place you could have gone to," he said.

"Man, she wanted to go there not me dude," John replied.

"So um, you see any good hats at Lids?" Marc asked.

"Bro, you should check out the hat I just got man. I just picked up this really nice hat from Lids yo even though it was like 32 bucks," John said.

"Damn, that shit's expensive bro but it better be hot," Marc said.

"Dude, don't worry about it, this shit is tight," John said.

"Yeah, so wanna go with me after practice to the mall?" Marc asked.

"Whatever man I'll go, just let me drive this time," John said.

"Sure man, just give me a lift to practice tomorrow," Marc said.

"Get your ass in front of your house at 10:40," John said.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then. Peace out John," Marc said.

"Aite, peace out man," John said, hanging up the phone.

John sighed, showered and got ready for bed. He woke up the next morning, got dressed, brushed his teeth then ate whatever was lying around downstairs for breakfast. After that, he grabbed his equipment, wallet, keys and cell phone then got into his car. Since he had the same mix CD in the car for several days, he changed the CD to another mix CD that featured Lil' Wayne, Camron, Lloyd Banks, Notorious BIG, Tupac Shakur, Juelz Santana, Jim Jones, Young Buck and The Game. He opened the windows and raised the volume as Lil' Wayne's _"Best Rapper Alive"_ played. John reached Marc's house and Marc got into the car.

"Yo what's good homie," John said, slapping hands with Marc.

"Damn Cena, you got good taste," Marc said, appreciating the music John was playing.

"Yeah man, check out the hat," John said, showing Marc the hat he had gotten yesterday.

"You're right man, that shit is hot," Marc said.

"I told you the shit was hot and you don't believe me," John said.

Marc shrugged as the song _"Hands Up"_ by Lloyd Banks began to play. Since John and Marc both liked the song, Marc raised the volume until it was at the maximum. As John continued to drive toward practice, Marc noticed that a lot of people were staring at them as they went past. He shrugged as John pulled into the parking lot and parked near the entrance to the field. Several hours later, practice was over and Marc was taking a shower in the locker rooms along with John. Once Marc was done, he walked out and saw Matt and Dave had already left while John was still busy taking a shower. Marc got dressed and waited another five minutes for John.

"Bro, you ain't wearing a shirt?" Marc asked, following John.

"Hell no man, I'll put something on before we go inside the mall though," John said.

"Alright John, that's cool man," Marc said, as he and John got into the car.

"So what you gonna do after pickin' up your stuff?" John asked.

"We gonna go eat man," Marc said, looking at the clock.

John nodded and he pulled into the mall parking lot for the second time in two days. The mall was crowded and John had to park near the exit because that was the only place where he could find parking. He got out of the car along with Marc and they walked toward their entrance, John's wifebeater tank top stuffed into the back pocket of his jean shorts. As they walked, John realized that girls were staring at him as he passed by but he ignored them since he was with Trish. Once they were near the mall entrance, John took out his shirt and put it on. They then entered the mall and went into Lids, where Marc picked up a hat similar to John's.

"Alright man, see what CDs came out," Marc said.

"Marc, is that you?" another voice asked.

Marc and John turned around and saw Katie Jacobsen, one of the girls who was on the cheerleading squad. She had also known Marc for a while since they had been in several classes together and had gotten to know each other. John turned to look at Marc since he didn't know her as well as Marc did. With a sigh, John realized that Marc was too busy staring at Katie to realize she wanted to talk to him. But he didn't blame Marc though. Katie was wearing flip flops, shorts and a t-shirt that barely fit her. She was certainly beautiful and it was obvious to John that Marc had the hots for her. Glancing at Katie, John smacked Marc's head really hard.

"Damn John, what the hell was that for?" Marc asked, rubbing where John smacked.

"Dude, uh wake up man," John said, rolling his eyes.

Marc glared at John angrily then realized Katie was standing in front of both of them. "Oh Katie, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you guys here," she said, smiling at them.

John laughed and watched Marc blush. It was obvious his cousin was having problems talking to Katie. "Retard over here wanted to buy my hat."

"Katie, ignore John since he has the intelligence of a door knob. So would you like to follow us around as we check out the latest CDs then get something to eat?" Marc asked.

Katie laughed once Marc was finished. She wouldn't admit it but she had a really really huge crush on Marc ever since they met and he was giving her the chance to spend more time with him even though John was there. As she thought about his offer, she decided John already got the hint that she had a crush on Marc and he would leave them alone when needed. "Sure, I would love to join you guys around and do what you have to do."

Marc smiled and grabbed the bag she was holding. "Let me take that for you," he said, as John sniggered behind them. "John, shut it."

"So Marc, I saw you at Rob's party the other night," she said, causing John to laugh.

Marc angrily turned to John and gave him a look that clearly said shut up. "Oh yeah, that was a really crazy night for me."

"More like you completely passed out," John said.

"Yeah, you were really drunk that night," Katie said.

"Um, so yeah Katie, uh what kind of music do you listen to?" Marc asked, changing the topic as they entered a records store.

"Well, I don't really have a favorite since I listen to a lot of stuff but I mostly listen to rap, hip hop and rap. Sometimes I listen to some techno and pop," she said.

"Not bad," Marc said, browsing through the rap section. "There isn't really anything good that I didn't pick up before. Wanna check out the rock and pop stuff?" he asked Katie.

"Sure, I did want to get that new Taking Back Sunday CD," she said.

John left Marc and Katie alone as they went to look for the new Taking Back Sunday CD. He could tell both of them had something going on but both of them seemed reluctant to continue what they had. Sighing, John continued to browse through the rap section just as he noticed several of his friends from class enter- Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio. Both of them were Mexican and were part of a huge group of Hispanic students who hung out with each other. John had gotten to know them through a class where they all sat in the back and he became really good friends with them. He walked over to them and slapped hands with them.

"John man, what's good?" Rey said, staring at John.

"Nothin' much guys. What ya doin' here today?" John asked.

"Don't tell anyone holmes," Eddie said, showing John a bunch of stolen goods. Suddenly Rey and Eddie saw security coming toward them and they ran, leaving John behind.

**A/N:** Okay, this is my last update until next week because I'm leaving for vacation and I'll be gone for a week.


End file.
